The Aftermath
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Just my take on how the ending should have went. Shoujo ai.


**Title - **Aftermath of the End**  
**

**Rating** - Older Teen to Mature

**By: **WDG

**Summary -** The aftermath of the war, shows are young Nausicaa ascending the thrown, but some small troubles arrive, can she handle them.

**Note -** I have only ever watched the movie once, so please forgive me if things are wrong, second of all Nausicaa is 19 in my fanfic. Also some things well probably be different, and as always you can expect a futa twist in here somewhere so if you don't like then leave. Also some of the people that did die in the movie and manga may not be dead in my story, that is all i have to say.

* * *

Nausicaa sighed as she looked out over her kingdom, things where really starting to pick up, the forest that protected her village was slowly coming back to its former glory, the crops and animals where all in good health, her town was slowly becoming rebuilt with more sturdier materials, and her towns people where happy. But most of all the war had ceased between Humans and Bugs. Slowly the world was becoming whole once more.

Now that her father was dead and her mother long gone as well, Nausicaa had wanted Lord Yupa to take place as the next king but the man had declined and the village had voted for Nausicaa to take the throne, though she was young she was still seen as the wisest choice, so she had taken the throne. Young she was at the ripe age of 19, she was still seen for being the warrior in blue, the hero that would unite the world once more in peace.

Turning from her window when she heard a knock on her door she called for them to come in. She was surprised to see some of the elder women of the village come, lead by the elder Grandmother into her room and shut the door. "Lord Nausicaa we have come to have a talk with you" said elder blind Grandmother, "We are all very proud of you and your victory, all the people in are village love you as our own daughter or granddaughter even though you are our princess" Nausicaa blushed and smiled at the women in the room before bowing slightly and saying "Thank You".

The Elder Grandmother smiled and continued "But we feel that as our new lord you should dress as such, ladies" Nausicaa backed up and went to reach for the window but didn't get far, before hands grabbed her and began undressing her within seconds. Once she stood there in nothing but her breast wraps and her under clothing, the women all laughed at the blush that covered her face, then they got to work. A Few minutes latter all the women left giggling and blushing leaving only the Elder Grandmother and Nausicca left.

Nausicaa stood there dressed in blue dress pants, black boots, and a white shirt that had a blue vest thrown on over top of it. Her hair was brushed and neatly pulled back into a low ponytail, her red earrings removed, while a new set was placed on only her right ear, a small blue gem and one silver loop in the top of her ear. A New gold neck-less as adorned her neck showing her family seal and the mark of royalty. Blushing she spoke "I could have dressed myself ya know" the Elder Grandmother just laughed softly and spoke "Yes child I know that, but you needed some cheering up, I thought that might work but alas I can sense it has only made you embarrassed" still laughing the Elder patted the teen on her back softly "Come child what bothers you, Your Kingdom is prospering, the world is at peace and is slowly becoming whole, what could be troubling you".

Nausicaa sighed and sat down on her bed while the Elder took a chair, "I don't know really, the winds are calm and I sense no trouble, yet I can feel something is coming." Nausicaa looked out the window once more and sighed once more "I just don't know if this something is a good or bad thing, it doesn't seem ominous yet I can shake the feeling that whatever is well shake me to the core of my being" Nausicaa flopped back onto her bed and looked up through her new skylight made from the new materials they had been using, "It feels as if I have a stomach ache and my heart aches".

The Elder laughed "Ahhh so thats what troubles the young Lord, who would have thought it would be something so simple." She gently patted Nausicaa on the knee before saying "Its love young one it is love the is soon to be coming to you, it can be the greatest feeling in the world if you let it, now I must go I have some things I need to attented to, why don't you relax and see your towns people".

Nausicaa watched as the Elder Grandmother left and sat up reaching for Teto she placed him on her shoulder, grabbing her fathers old sword and dagger she placed both on her hip and smiled "Maybe she's right Teto, maybe I should Just relax and let things come to me as they may". Walking out of her room, she made her way into town and talked with her people and played with the children.

* * *

Mean While at The Kingdom of Torumekia court was being held. King Vu raised his voice "SILENCE" the court quieted down and turned toward the king "It is final my daughter was the one who almost had the Valley of the Wind destroyed so it Will be her that is to mend this error, she is to return to the Valley of the Wind and seek a marriage from the New lord to help mend this broken gap between Villages, it is settled "

Kushana bowed to her father and spoke "Yes Father it is as you command" turning on her heal she head off to pack for her journey back to where it all began, the Valley of the Wind.

* * *

Pejite City was also being holding a meeting with its town council Asbel sighed "People please there is no need to argue, why have decided that my sister well be the one to go to the Valley of the Wind, as a reward for not all saving our people But for Saving my sister herself from the Torumekia people themselves, isn't that right my dear sister Rastel".

Rastel nodded and bowed to her people "I know I will be a great prize to such whomever the Valley of the wind chose as its next Lord" Stepping back her mother and her went to get her bags ready for her trip and stay.

Asbel sighed on the inside he wanted to be the one to go but with all the things that needed to be done he had to stay and help his people.

* * *

A Few weeks latter in the Valley of Wind. Nausicaa was busy helping one of the works fix one of the many windmills in her village when the sound of some one shouting her name reached her ears, turning her head she looked down and saw a girl waving her hands at her. Smiling she finished up and hoped down the trap door that lead to the roof before heading down the stairs and walking out to meet the young teen, "Yes, what is it Liz, is there something wrong" she knelt next to the girl and waited for her to catch her breath.

Liz caught her breath and smiled before bowing "The Elder wishes for you to come to the throne room, she says its very important" bowing once more the girl took off. Nausicaa stood and turned towards her house, because calling it a castle would be far to extreme sure it held the throne room, but it was huge like many other places out there, smiling she took off to meet up with the Elder Grandmother to see what all the commotion was about.

Walking into the throne room she paused when she noticed the two extra women there, Rastel Princess of Pejite and Kushana fourth Princess of Torumekia, smiling at both she walked over to Elder Grandmother and leaned in "I See we have guest what is the problem, Elder Grandmother".

The Elder smiled a little behind her hood and whispered "It seems this girls have come seeking marriage my lord" Nausicaa nodded before speaking "Whats wrong with that, they can marry any man they wish in my village so long as both parities want the marriage" She looked at the Elder with a questioning look. The Elder gave a soft sigh "My child you are a great fighter, and bring about the best in everyone, but sometimes I think your a little to dense when it comes to women, they don't just seek marriage, they seek for marriage with You."

Nausicaa, blushed and turned to look at the women, they where both very beautiful, each unique in there own way. Sitting a little straighter in her chair, she cleared her throat and got the ladies attention "So, you ummm...both want my hand in marriage, my answer is... " she paused and thought if she accepted one and not the other it would lead to disastrous things, but how would a marriage between two women work, both had there advantages and disadvantages, sighing she need to what was best for her country and her people "I accept".

Both women paused and looked at each other before Looking at the new ruler to the Valley of the Wind, Nausicaa, was not who they expected but it made both happy none the less, finally Rastel stepped forward "Ummm Your Lordship whose hand in marriage do you accept"

Nausicaa moved to stand between both women and smiled "Both of yours of course"

* * *

The Night after the wedding, both Rastel and Kushana stood looking around Nausicaa's room in nothing but sheer gowns, the both paused when a voice cleared it throat. Both jumped and turned to look at Nausicaa, she stood in nothing but her breast wraps and her under clothing, which turned out to be a pair of shorts. Walking up to both of her Future queens she smiled and leaded them to the bed and sat down with both of them. "I am...ummm not to sure how this is going to work out with three of us in hear, but i guess we can just uh see what happens".

So with that Nausicaa moved to kiss Rastel first and slowly pulled her gown off and down her shoulders, leaving it to puddle on the floor leaving the other girl naked to Nausicaa's hungry gaze, pulling back Nausicaa' treated Kushana with the same treatment. Slowly she lead both to the bed before undressing herself. Both women gasped upoon seeing there lord naked, the expected many things but this was not what they had expected, but the supprises didn't last long, as the night went on, both queens were pleased by there lord. They didn't get a moments rest until the sun rose the next day.

It was safe to say things where finally coming to great end for the Valley of the Wind.

**END**

**Sorry the ending sucked i was working on it hard in the middle of the night when my f..king computer missed up and didn't save because i am a blunder head, the ending would have been better but i just didn't have the heart to re write it all again so here is what i did get down. Not the best but eh, like I said didn't really have to heart to re write it all again after having lost so much of it**.


End file.
